Fantastic Four (Earth-70709)
'''The Fantastic Four '''is a team of superheroes led by Benjamin Ray Bill AKA Beta Ray Bill after a cosmic radiation storm incident and another accident that reveals the team's origin as Mutants (by Earth-70709 standards) through an accident Terrigenesis process. Overview The Fantastic Four of Earth-70709 has some big differences with the mainstream Earth-616 Fantastic Four. The major difference is that the members are all different and all of their members are Mutants. However, these Mutants are by Earth-70709 standards, which are similar to the mainstream Inhumans, which they gain powers through Terrigenesis process. However, because they also gained extra powers due to cosmic radiation bombardment, they are also categorized as Meta-Mutants, which means Mutants that gained extra powers through other means, including radiation. The Fantastic Four of Earth-70709 is still pretty early and new. But their objective is the same like mainstream Fantastic Four, which is to protect Earth from threats. Because of this Fantastic Four of Earth-70709 members being mutants, this F4 group closely more "resemble" an X-Men typed group. Luckily, Mutants are well accepted on Earth along with Meta-Humans. The logo of this reality's Fantastic Four is far different in terms of colors than the mainstream Fantastic Four. If the mainstream Fantastic Four's logo is blue and white, the logo of this reality's Fantastic Four is black and red. Also, there are no kinds of "uniforms" for this reality's Fantastic Four, opposing the mainstream's blue "uniform". Currently, the team resides in a place called N-Base. Rigth now, a super-human group called Superhuman Service Agency is investigating the former special projects base, which is now the F4's base. Members First F4 *Benjamin Ray Bill (Earth-70709) *Ben Ferris (Earth-70709) *Barry Maximoff (Earth-70709) *Mark Grayson (Earth-70709) Trivia *This incarnation of Fantastic Four is a little bit more agressive than other incarnations of Fantastic Fours. Also, this incarnation of Fantastic Four is resembles more to a strike-team like group. *Nearly all of the team members' abilities are different from the main Fantastic Four. However, each fills in the "needs" of the team members. **Example: Ben Ferris AKA Cinder fills in the team's "need" of Human Torch, and the team leader, Benjamin Ray Bill AKA Beta Ray Bill fills in the team's "need" for an intellect like Mr. Fantastic and the strength of Thing, Barry Maximoff AKA Lightspeed fills in the team's "need" for infiltration uses like those of Invinsible Woman. *If the members of this incarnation of Fantastic Four is seen from "mainstream vision", then through "mainstream look", all of the members of the first F4 team are all Inhumans. **To clear it: The readers see that in Earth-70709, Mutants take the role of Inhumans while Inhumans take the role of the Kree. If the readers see that in Earth-616 perspective, then all of the members of the first Fantastic Four are all Inhumans (since in Earth-70709, the first F4 members are all Mutants, which take the mainstream role of Inhumans. If a reader reads it in Earth-616 perspective, then it is reversed, which is all the members of the first F4 are Inhumans) **They can also be categorized as Meta-Mutants by Earth-70709 standards because they gained extra powers too through the cosmic radiation bombardment. *Most of it's members have B as their name's starting word. Only 1 member has M as his starting name, which is Morph/Mark Grayson. Category:Teams Category:Organizations